robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Cox
"Hey guys, other one was upstairs. She's was sweeeeet mmm-mmm-mm! I took her out. Hahahaha!" : - Joe Cox joking over Lewis's supposed death... and probably saving her life by doing so. Character Overview Loud, brash, cocky and extrovert, Joe P. Cox is one of Clarence's footsoldiers. Mind if I... zip this up? First seen during the chase and firefight on Industrial Way with the rest of the boys, he proves himself a capable fighter, firing one handed with his shotgun at Officers Murphy and Lewis with a good degree of accuracy. He is later caught with his pants down, or rather his fly open, by Lewis in the old steel mill. She orders him to raise his hands and turn around as she closes in, but Joe manages to use his "natural African-American charm" to turn the tables on her. The moment her eyes drop to the element of her attention, Joe lashes out, first knocking her pistol out of her hand, then punching her with the other hand in the face, knocking her off a platform and onto some scrap metal fifteen feet below. Rather than go down and finish her off, Joe merely points and laughs. As Clarence is beating Murphy for information about his partner's whereabouts, but before the damage really gets dealt, Joe casually swaggers in and announces that she's been taken care of. With the rest of the gang he mutilates and tortures Murphy with his shotgun until it runs dry of ammo, coldly taunting Murphy after the ordeal. He is the last to leave the scene, bidding farewell to Murphy's bloodied, destroyed body with the memorable line "goodnight, sweet prince!" Ooh! Guns, guns, guns! Joe is next seen in Sal's drug factory, covering his boss and Steve Minh as they arrange, or rather force, Sal into business with them. As the deal is done, RoboCop smashes his way into the factory and kills or injures everyone in the room. Steve and Joe fight side by side until Steve cops a burst of Auto 9 fire and reflexively lamps Joe in the face. Joe pitches off the gantry and into a pile of conveniently empty cardboard boxes, from which is is seemingly unable to extricate himself. Though not shown on screen, he is then arrested and hauled off to jail. Nice car, Joe! He next appears during the gang's reunion, immediately after the police strike, screeching loudly to a halt in true Joe Cox style in an identical car to Clarence, a brand new 6000 SUX, which "still got the factory sticker on it!" Unfortunately for Joe, Clarence doesn't take too well to this cocky outburst and promptly shows his gang a new toy... a Cobra Assault Cannon. Despite Joe's pleads for restraint, Clarence wastes no time in demonstrating the new weapon... on Joe's car, obliterating it utterly. Everyone, except Joe of course, finds this hilarious. Later on he appears at the Steel mill, pulling up with Emil in the van and making far too much noise, which Clarence immediately raps them for. A few short moments later, Joe is walking beside Leon as the gang skulk deeper into the ruinous old site. They're jumped by RoboCop and Joe catches a devastating, three burst volley in the chest, mortally wounding him and knocking him into Leon. As Clarence spurs his boys into action, Joe is left struggling on the floor with his wounds, before expiring mere seconds later, never managing to fire his weapon in anger. Memorable Quotes :"He he ha!" :: - Joe pointing and laughing at Lewis after the latter's tumble off the platform in the steel mill. :"Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" :: - spoken to Murphy, wailing and moaning on the floor in front of him, critically wounded after taking the gang's combined shotgun assault. :"First they let me outa jail for free, then what do I find in the prison parking lot but a brand-new 6000 SUX, still got the factory sticker on it!" :: - after pulling up during the gang's reunion with his new car. :"Ahhh... ''shit. Fuck." :: - looking at the fiery remains of his new car. :"The wrecking crew is here! Were is that metallic mother..."'' :: - Joe getting hormonal before getting interrupted by Clarence. Category:Characters Category:Convicted Felons